


Positive

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Five is a Squad [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Tony, Pregnancy, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It took you and Tony a long time to decide to have kids. A long, long time; that’s why after two years of trying the usual way, you decided to go with IVF.You just got a little bit more than you’d originally signed for.





	Positive

Usually, you considered yourself a fairly patient person. Because you worked with biology and one of your PhDs were with evolution, you knew things never happened out of nowhere, everything took its time. But today… You couldn’t get yourself to be patient, not at all.

Inside the lab, you were pacing around while squeezing your own hands and pinching your own skin in frustration. Why did that machine take so long? It’s just a hormone? How come a hormone is so slow to find? You needed to ask Tony to build something better than the stupid archaic piece of trash.

Dear God, you were nervous, you were absolutely shaking.

You and Tony were a pair for… 10 years? You didn’t know when it started, but now you two were serious and living together for six years. None of you ever mentioned wanting to be married, your relationship was much more than just a piece of paper. What you were discussing, though, was having kids, and that was something that was in your minds as a project for a whole year before you started actively trying two years ago. Life, however, wasn’t helping. You’d spent 12 months trying the natural way, and when it didn’t work, you two spent all the time you could trying to get there using science.

Three weeks ago, you were in the fertility clinic, where two fertilised eggs were placed in your uterus to – hopefully – grow up and eventually become babies. You didn’t want to be too hopeful, but it was hard. You were both getting old, and this was your third try. If it didn’t work, you two would either discuss find a surrogate or jump straight to adoption. You wanted to be parents, and it didn’t really matter how.

Of the two egg, the doctors said you should expect only one to become an embryo if everything went right. Tony was hoping that, just maybe, the two of them survived. You were hoping anything different than the usual happened.

The printer made a noise and you ran to it, watching while the paper left it and grabbing it while it was still warm.

_ Positive. _

It was positive. You were pregnant.

“ Oh fuck!” you exclaimed. “Oh fuck, I’m pregnant.”

You were supposed to expect that, of course. You had gone through the treatment, you  _ wanted  _ that pregnancy to happen, but knowing that it had happened?! That was a whole different thing.

“ FRIDAY?!” you called around.

“ Yes, ma’am?”

“ Where is Tony?”

There was a second of silence before the system answered you.

“ Mr Stark is in the lab with Doctor Banner. Do you want me to call him?”

“ No, it’s okay,” you held the paper tightly in your hands, walking to the elevator and pressing the button to run up to his floor. You were so happy you had to stop yourself from bouncing and grinning like a fool.

When the door opened, you left in a hurry and entered the lab like a gush of wind.

“ Hey,” Bruce smiled up when he realised you were there, and Tony turned around in response.

“ Hey, honeybee, what are you...”

You didn’t let him finish his question and just jumped on his arms to kiss his lips, depositing the paper in his hands and waiting with a larger than life smile after you pulled apart.

“ Oh. Oh. Wow,” he looked up from the results to you and back. “Does that mean...”

“ It worked!” you exclaimed. “We’re gonna be parents!”


End file.
